The Forgotten Army: Second Chance Pt4
by Tails118
Summary: Sides have been chosen and the line has been drawn. The Mobians and their new allies must wage an all out war against their old allies, the UNSC. Old friends have returned with entire armies for Tails to command. Tucker struggles to survive the war on the ground while Lucy carries his child. The war is taking its toll on everyone. Who will break first?
1. Lovaas Do Faal Dovahkiin

July 29, 2578

0425 hours

Planet Mobius

Above the Otar Plains

Chapter 1: Lovaas Do Faal Dovahkiin (Song of the Dragonborn)

Early morning had come over Mobius with the scent of dew and smoke But no songbirds would herald the dawn. Nor would they tomorrow, or for many months to come. The dark of war has tainted this land and it will take so much more to restore the light of peace. The sound that brought this morning was not that of the birds, but of helicopters and wings. The wings of dragons.

The rag tag fleet flew above the plains just south of the mountains they called home. One PDF pilot called Cosmo on her headset. "Ma'am. I've got a UNSC outpost on my scopes. Orders?"

"Thanks for the update. All guns, hit them hard," Cosmo shouted.

Everyone obeyed. "YOL STRUN KRII!" The Thu'um of the dragons brought fire from the sky, joined with machine gun fire, plasma shells, and rockets, and flattened the UNSC troops. The Mobian counter-offensive had begun. As the fireballs impacted, a Covenant Phantom flew down and unloaded a few squads to sweep up the remaining UNSC soldiers.

"Alright everyone," Cosmo shouted into her radio. "Lets show the Imperials what we're made of!" The blazing sky above Vermire city was filled with Russian and UNSC battleships blowing each other to pieces, while Mobian soldiers in the streets were being slaughtered by machine gun fire. The battle was not going well for the resistance. "This is a joint operation. Lets make it look like one. I want everyone working together on this." QoStrunViing and the other dragons flew low across the street, breathing fire upon the UNSC soldiers. Cosmo, Tucker, and Connor jumped off of QoStrunViing's back as Russian, Covenant, and Mobian troops unloaded from their dropships.

"Enemy reinforcements," the UNSC soldiers started shouting. "Put them down!" The Marines started to fire on the new wave of rebels, but the bullets were blocked by QoStrunViing's massive wings.

"FAAS RU MAAR!" A red aura washed over the Marines, filling them with fear. They started to run when another dragon flew over them, shouting "IIZ SLEN NUS!" The soldiers were flash-frozen in their places. Mobian and Russian troops had no problem taking out any stragglers. After the first wave of UNSC soldiers were wiped out, Cosmo ran down into the trenches to find Tails.

One soldier stood at attention and greeted her. "Colonel Prower," he said. "You're needed in the comms center, ma'am."

"If you need a translator for the Russians, ask Connor. I need to find Tails, now!"

"Aye, ma'am," the marine replied. Cosmo pushed past him, breaking into a full sprint toward the UNSC line. She knew she would find Tails there. As she ran, she began to take off bits of her armor until she wore only her boots, gauntlets, and her custom-fit skin suit. With that, Cosmo had instantly dropped 500 pounds of dead weight and was running at speeds that would impress Sonic. She then did something that no one expected. She dropped her prized AK-47, her lifeline, and kept going. Cosmo looked back to to see Connor catch the rifle just before it hit the ground. All she held was her old bow and a full set of arrows.

Connor stared at his mother with a blank expression. Did she want to die? Was she just as tired of the endless fighting as he was. Many times since the war began, he had considered taking his own life. What would it matter anyway? They'd all be dead by the end of the day anyway. If this was the end, Connor did not want to see it, but something kept driving him to see if it really was the end.

Tucker, too, knew the story behind Cosmo's rifle. It had been a gift from, at the time, Sergeant Demitri Makarov, her best friend and surrogate brother. A goodbye gift to his little sister. Handed down from Joseph Stalin himself.

Now, the rifle lay in Connor's hands. Cosmo leaped over the wall of the trench, nicking her legs on the barbed wire as she went. She could not feel it. She only felt the wind blowing through her hair and her heart pounding furiously. Bullets flew past her, one grazing her arm. As she landed, she fired an arrow that hit a UNSC trooper with enough force to pin his shoulder to a slab of concrete. Before Cosmo could move in and finish him off, a silver ax was embedded in the marine's skull with a sickening crack. When she had regained her focus, she recognized the black hedgehog pulling the ax from the soldier's head. "Shadow?"

"No time for a reunion, Cosmo. We need to repel the UNSC."

"Got it! Where's Tails?" Suddenly, there was a deafening explosion. "I guess that answers that." Tails came running with Sonic past Cosmo and Shadow.

"Tanks," Tails screamed, firing his rifle behind him. "Get back to the trenches!" Not seconds later, a Scorpion tank accompanied by a platoon of ODSTs rolled past. Shadow and Cosmo wasted no time sprinting after Sonic and Tails. As the were running, there was another explosion and a scream. None of them looked back. When they arrived at the trench, Cosmo pulled Tails into a tight embrace. He returned it, but was pulled away by Shadow.

"Where's Sonic," he asked.

Tails looked around him. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. He poked his head up above the wall of the trench. Sonic was crawling on the ground with a trail of blood behind him. His left leg was on the other side of the debris covered street.

As Sonic continued to drag himself to safety, he felt a heavy metal boot on his back. He knew this moment would be his last. He had no regrets. "Amy, Saren," he said to himself. "I'm coming." He looked up at the soldier who stood on top of him and smiled. The ODST was shocked to say the least. "Do it," Sonic ordered. "I'm ready." Without a moment's hesitation, the trooper pulled the trigger on his MA5c...and ended Sonic's life.

_**A serious blow has been dealt to the Mobians and their new allies. Sonic the Hedgehog is dead. The UNSC is taking Vermire...and no one can stop them. How will the Mobians cope with the loss of their greatest hero? Who will rise to take his place?How will Connor react to this latest failure? Find out next time in...**_

_**The Forgotten Army...**_

_**Chapter 2: Blow Me Away**_


	2. Blow Me Away

July 29, 2578

0741 hours

Planet Mobius

Vermire Ruins

Chapter 2: Blow Me Away

Red. That was the only thing Tails could see. Pure red. Every building, every car, every person was a different shade of red. Crimson, scarlet, mahogany, maroon. All red. The only other color he saw was blue. The body of his best friend, his brother, his father in some respects. Just when Tails thought this war couldn't get any worse, their former ally turned around and killed his hero. Everyone's hero. He pulled his knife from its holder on his shoulder guard and squeezed the blade with his other hand until blood started dripping from his palm.

Cosmo looked at him worriedly. "Tails," she asked. "What are you doing?"

He didn't turn to face her. "Get everyone out of here. NSA, PDF, Covenant. Everyone. Get back to base."

"But, Tails?"

"Now," he screamed. Tails smeared the fresh blood on his face just as an Apache Indian would have done. He dropped all of his guns, keeping only his knife, and sprinted towards the UNSC troops. The look in his eyes could only say "War." His tears, "hatred." His screams, "murder." Hell awaited anything in his path.

The first to fall was a young Marine. He looked to be around 17, fresh out of basic training. Just a boy. A poor, indoctrinated, young boy, fighting for a ruthless empire. It was a pity, Tails had to kill the boy. His blade was wedged under the Marine's chest plate, penetrating his lung. Instead of pulling the knife out, he pushed it in deeper, then pushed it down hard, causing the boy's guts to spill out all over the ground.

As the kid's body fell, Tails' knife made contact with another Marine. This time, a more seasoned veteran. Tails recognized him. Corporal, now lieutenant Haverson served with Sierra Team on the Blue Typhoon and was a personal friend of Tails. Was. Now the fox's knife was buried in Haverson's throat...and he didn't regret a thing. Within ten hellish minutes, Tails had killed more than 40 soldiers with either his knife or his hands.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his back. He was then tackled by a Marine, who handcuffed him and put something around his neck. Tails squirmed to get free, but every time he tried he was electrocuted by the shock collar the Marine had put on him. He was picked up and forced into a large group of other Mobian, Soviet, and Covenant prisoners, who were ordered into columns and brought forward towards a very high ranking officer. Tails didn't recognize him at first, but soon realized the navy blue dress uniform belonged to none other than Sky Marshall Ruslan Medvedev. He stood in front of the prisoners with his staff in one hand, a cigar in the other.

"Good morning, Mobians," he said snidely. "How is everyone today?" No one answered. "Can you people not hear me?"

"Rot in Hell, you imperial fuck," a young Mobian shouted from the crowd of prisoners. He couldn't have been more than twenty.

"Step forward," Medvedev ordered calmly. "Show yourself." The Mobian, a black squirrel, stepped towards the Sky Marshall. "You will do well to watch your mouth when addressing those higher than yourself, rat." He grabbed the Mobian's collar, took a long drag on his cigar, then pressed the embers into his eye. The squirrel's screams echoed through the streets. Medvedev then took his knife and slit his cheeks apart. "Let it be known! UNSC military personnel will not tolerate verbal or physical aggression of any kind. Any and all aggressors will be dealt with harshly, and offenses are punishable by death as determined by the patrol leader." He inhaled another mouthful smoke. "I am a reasonable man, but you will abide by my laws or you will die." Another smoke. He then took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "When I call your name, you will walk in a single-file line following one of my men."

Tails turned to the Russian next to him. "U nikh vsegda yest' svoy grebanyy spiskov (They always have their fucking lists)."

"Ya znayu, pravil'no (I know, right.)"

"Field Marshall Miles Prower," Medvedev said over the loudspeaker.

"That's my cue." Tails walked forward.

Medvedev continued calling names. Some of which, Tails recognized. Commander Samantha Jones, Commander Demitri Makarov, Corporal John MacTavish, Lieutenant Colonel Cosmo Prower, General Akvadas Vikarian." All the people who's names were called lined up and were loaded into trucks at gunpoint. Tails continued to struggle until Cosmo calmed him.

"Tails," she said, crying slightly. "If we're being sent off to die, I want at least a moment of peace before it happens. Besides, all our old friends in the UNSC, it would create a division in their ranks and strengthen our cause here and on Earth."

"I guess," he sighed. Then, for the first time in 23 years, Tails started to cry. "I should have seen this coming." He clenched his fists. "I just killed everyone on Mobius, all because I didn't want to see the UNSC behind all this."

"Tails, it's not your fault."

"The hell it's not!" Without warning, one of the ODSTs shoved him to the ground.

"Enough talking, rat," the soldier ordered in a gruff voice. Tails looked up.

"Go to hell," Tails choked out. He saw the trooper's face. He had copper hair and a few scars here and there. He spoke with a slight southern accent. "Dutch?"

The ODST winked at Tails and whispered, "Delta's still got your back." He motioned to one of the trucks where another pair of ODSTs were standing, secretly reassuring the prisoners. One had a white stripe down the center of his helmet. Eddie Buck. The other, Romeo, had his helmet off and was leaning against the truck with his arms crossed over his chest and his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder.

Dutch's face hardened again. "Get moving! I didn't tell you to lay down!" As Tails and his troops were being loaded into the trucks, he noticed a few more squads of ODSTs that they had fought beside in the past. Then the door shut, the engine started, and the truck drove off toward a UNSC prison camp.

Two hours later, the remaining troops of the PDF's 8th Armored and 26th Rifle Battalions, the NSA's 3rd Shock Army, and the Covenant's 16th Force Recon, along with 23 of the original 30 Dragons had returned to their Base of Operations in the mountains. Shadow's demons had disappeared into the void, awaiting their next orders. Lucy, Dmitry, and Jackie ran out to meet them. Tucker ran straight into Lucy's arms and wouldn't let go for nearly ten minutes.

"Lucy," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"Tucker, whats wrong?"

"Your parents were captured."

_**So, Delta Squad and the rest of Sierra's former Battalion has secretly pledged their support to the Mobians, but it may be too late. With Shadow as the only high-ranking officer left, how will the Mobians fare in their war for survival? What has become of Sierra Team in the UNSC prison camp? How much more difficult will Lucy's life become, carrying Tucker's child and witnessing the end of her planet as she knows it?**_

_**Find out next time in...**_

_**The Forgotten Army...**_

_**Chapter 3: War of Change**_


	3. War of Change

November 20, 2578

1636 hours

Planet Mobius

Vermire City, UNSC Occupation zone 6

Chapter 3: War of Change

Smoke rose above the burnt-out husks of the skyscrapers that once was called Vermire. The sun was blotted out from the sky. Rotting bodies lined the streets. No one bothering to bury them, fearing even that simple sign of respect would be viewed by the UNSC as an act of rebellion. Connor and Tucker walked casually through the debris-ridden streets, posing as civilians to avoid capture. Their Kevlar vests and M6S magnums were concealed under long trench coats. As they walked towards their destination, Connor looked around him. There were children fighting over a loaves of moldy bread. An old woman was missing her leg after a mortar shell destroyed her bakery.

Tucker heard a child screaming. The boy couldn't have been more than three years old. A UNSC Marine had two Mobians with their heads taped together. The Marine fired his rifle and the bullet pierced both of their skulls. As the bodies fell, the child ran to his parents, trying in vain to wake them up while the Marine walked away laughing. Tucker's stomach was in knots. He wanted so badly to tear the human's head off and feed it to QoStrunViing, but that would only make this war harder. That was not a price he was willing to pay. Not while Lucy was carrying their their child. But how long would this war last? Once the UNSC is gone from Mobius, would the Mobian Primarch order an attack on Earth, or would Mobius resume its coveted peace they had longed for since the UNSC had claimed Mobius for its empire? Their war started in the year 2529. When the Covenant War ended in 2571, it was only 7 years until Mobius was under siege again.

They kept walking. Past destroyed lives and broken homes. Through the deserted streets, they walked for over an hour, bypassing UNSC troops. The pair finally came to a bar near the center of the city. A Mobian a with Kevlar vest was standing outside the door. As Connor approached, he stepped in front of him. "Phoenix," he said.

"Thunderbird," Connor replied.

"Tomorrow's C-R is Oppression/Hell." The guard let Connor and Tucker through. They sat down at the counter and were greeted by an old Eagle. "Boys! What can I get you on this dreary day of occupation," he asked, cleaning a few shot glasses.

"The usual," they both replied. The Eagle grabbed two glasses and filled them to the brim with a special mixture of root beer and whiskey. "Thanks Talon," Connor said while Tucker reached for a cigarette, then felt through his pockets.

"You got a light," he asked. Talon took out a miniature blowtorch and lit it, then lit one of his own.

"You shouldn't smoke," Talon said, inhaling deeply.

"Noted," Tucker laughed.

"What do you have for us today," Connor asked.

"The usual job," Talon replied. "I'll give you ten each for every officer's tags you bring me. Fifty for every civilian you recruit for the FMA. Can you boys handle that?"

"Come on," Connor said. "We can kill some Imperials. Look who you're talking to here."

"I'm just fucking with you kids," Talon laughed. "Now get out there and do some damage. Bring me back a captain's patch and tags and I'll pour you one on the house."

As they we're paying for their drinks, five men walked in. They were human. The entire bar went silent and stared at them. One, wearing an officer's cap and olive trench coat, walked up to the counter and sat down next to Connor. Talon and the tall human locked eyes. "Glass of rum, please." He spoke with a heavy downtown London accent.

Talon rinsed out another glass. "We don't serve your kind here."

"Why," he asked. "Are UNSC credits no longer accepted on our planet."

"The UNSC is no longer accepted on OUR planet."

The man took out his M6D magnum and set it on the counter. "I would like a drink."

Talon pulled SPAS-12 Gauge out from under the counter and set it next to the officer's pistol. "And I would like you to kindly fuck off."

The officer leaned forward. "I can kill everyone in this bloody bar with one order."

"And every one of us will go down fighting."

Connor and Tucker pulled out their pistols. "This is no time for dick measuring," Connor said. "Leave, or we kill you."

The officer turned to slap Connor, but broke his hand on the fox's mechanical arm. Connor shot him in the chest and all hell broke loose. Ten more Marines ran into the bar and began to fire. All the Mobians flipped their tables over and pulled out pistols and sub machine guns and returned fire. Connor and Tucker dove behind the counter and hit a button on the floor. The shelves under the counter opened and revealed a few rifles and shotguns. Connor tossed a KSG-12 to Tucker, then grabbed a Covenant Plasma Repeater. The searing blue bolts of energy burned through the Marines with ease. Their armor and skin melted on contact. "Boys! Go," Talon shouted. "Use the back door!"

Connor and Tucker opened a small trap door and climbed through. They fell into a tight dark cavern. Connor switched on his pistol's flashlight and looked around. They were in the old rat ways from the Covenant war. "Shit," he yelled. "How do we get out of here?"

"No idea," Tucker replied. "Just find another trap door, I guess." They kept walking for nearly an hour through the small, damp caverns and finally found an exit. Connor pushed on the door, but it wouldn't open. He kept pushing harder and harder until the door broke open. When they crawled out, five ODSTs we're waiting for them in a dimly lit warehouse.

"Shit," they both said.

The ODSTs laughed and took off their helmets. "No worries," one said. Leiutenant Eddie Buck slung his rifle over his shoulder. The others; Romeo, Rookie, Dutch, and Mickey all did the same. "Your parents had us come look for you."

"They're alive," Connor shouted.

"Sure are," Dutch said. "We're making sure of that."

"Seriously," Romeo continued. "The shit they did for us, we knew the UNSC was feeding us a load of bull."

"Don't see why they'd want you gone," Mickey said. "You Mobians won the war for us." Rookie grunted in agreement.

Tucker was in disbelief. Standing before him were five UNSC soldiers who didn't want to kill him. "Who are you guys?"

"ODST Delta Squad," Buck replied proudly. "Best of the best next to Sierra."

Connor spoke up. "Where are they?"

"They're being held prisoner at Camp Forlorn Hope," Buck replied. "It's basically a concentration camp for Mobians."

"Its pretty heavily guarded," Dutch added. "That's where we're stationed."

"Then lets go," Connor shouted. "I'm not gonna let my parents die in a fucking death camp!" As he began to walk off, Rookie grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Connor," Tucker sighed. "I wanna get your get you parents out of there just as much as you do, but we can't just storm a UNSC fortress."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

UNSC Controlled Space above Mobius

Flagship INFINITY: War room

"Sky Marshal, sir, I've received word that we lost another squad to the insurrectionists in Vermire City today."

"I don't care about one squad, Major Octavian. As long as the Mobians are destroyed, the UNSC has achieved it's goal." Medvedev pressed a button on the holotable. "My assistant will make sure of that." As he said this, a tall, brown-haired woman wearing a black, mesh skin suit walked into the room and saluted.

"Commander Sarah Palmer, reporting as requested sir."

"At ease, Palmer. I want you to take fire teams Mountain, Kodiak, and Lancer into the city and kill every insurgent you find."

"Yes sir," she smirked. "SPARTANS will get the job done."

"See too it that you do."

_**Medvedev has authorized the deployment of SPARTAN IVs onto the planet. He's either desperate, or insane. Maybe both. How will the Mobians cope with this new threat? Is there still hope for survival, or is Mobius done for?**_

_**Find out next time in...**_

_**The Forgotten Army...**_

_**Chapter 4: Army of Justice**_


End file.
